Summer Loving
by newyork24-7
Summary: Based on the August prompts of heatwave and ice, with a discusion on bikini's and some smut thrown in for good measure. Established R/J relationship.


**Based on the August prompts of heatwave and ice. Hopefully it's funny and it is smut filled :)**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"It's far too hot," Jackie mumbled irritably, slamming her book onto the coffee table and glancing over her shoulder to check that the balcony door was still open.<p>

Robbie shot her a grin from his position on the opposite sofa. "Should we not be making the most of this unexpected heat wave?" he asked, teasing her. He took another swig of his beer and grimacing when he realised it was now lukewarm.

This did provoke a smile, as she replied, "It's times like these that I actually quite like karma. And if we really wanted to make the most of this sun we'd be outside."

"You were outside," he pointed out. "You came in because it was too hot."

"I meant at a park," she snapped, picking up a nearby newspaper and fanning herself with it.

Robbie shuddered. "Oh no, it's a Saturday, place'll be mobbed with screaming kids, and so will all the pub gardens," he added, knowing where she was about to suggest.

Jackie let out an annoyed huff, falling back against the sofa cushions. "You're like the grinch of summer," she told him.

"Tell you what, how about we get a beer out the fridge and sit outside for a bit, that'll be just like the pub, except quieter."

"Sod quiet."

"I like quiet on my days off."

"Do you know how old you sound when you say things like that?" Jackie asked.

He simply chuckled. "After years of hard living I feel I deserve the break," he replied easily.

She simply muttered under her breath, her eyes narrowing in annoyance when he went back to reading the sports section of the paper. "It's still too hot in here," she repeated, her annoyance inexplicably growing.

Looking over the top of the paper, Robbie suggested with a grin on his face, "You could always take your clothes off, that might cool you down."

"You seem to forget that your flat looks over the city centre, I don't really fancy flashing all those people."

"If you stayed on that sofa they'd never see you," he told her hopefully. "You'd be a lot cooler and I'd have a fantastic view to appreciate."

"Really, so can you see through that paper now then?"

"Jacks, I promise you that if you decide to strip off my attention will not be on the footie results."

She did fell slightly flattered by that comment, after all they'd been seeing each other for almost five months now and she wasn't as young or slim line as most of his exes, who were all at least ten years her junior and survived on lettuce leafs so they could zip into their size six mini dresses. Still despite the fact that time had passed, he still seemed more than happy with her figure, in fact he was quite vocal in his appreciation. She still had bugger all intention of stripping off though. "It's not happening," she told him.

He sighed, his shoulders slumping and a look of almost childish disappointment fluttered across his features, his bottom lip even pouting slightly. "Bikini then?" he asked in an obvious last ditch attempt to shed her of her clothes.

"Don't even own one," she replied amusedly.

The paper hit his knees at that, his mouth gaping slightly at the travesty of the idea that his girlfriend didn't own a bikini. "You're joking?"

"Nope, I ditched them for one pieces years ago," she told him.

"One piece," he echoed in disgust. "That's just dull."

"I have some very nice swimsuits I'll have you know," she replied quickly, annoyed by his reaction.

"They're not the same, and you're missing the point."

"No, you're missing the point, I'm forty four, I'm not about to head down to a beach in a bikini to lie around next to women half my age and at least three dress sizes smaller than me."

His eyes narrowed as he tried to do the math on that one, before blurting out, "How big do you think you are? Three bloody sizes!"

"I'm a fourteen, three sizes below me is an eight, Robbie," she told him, rolling her eyes for good measure.

"But you have a great figure."

"Mutton, lamb," came the simple reply.

"Bull," he snorted back. "Believe me I've seen a lot of women worse off than you prancing about in bikinis, they look like beached whales."

"Was there actually meant to be a compliment in that sentence?"

"There was," he confirmed grinning, "it just came out a bit skewed. So bikini?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "No," she replied. "I'm sticking to what I'm comfortable with."

"Ach you're no fun," he whined, his attention going back to his paper now that he knew she wasn't going to strip off for him.

Sighing, Jackie got to her feet and headed for the freezer, pulling out an ice lolly before heading back to the sofa. Flopping back down onto the sofa, she unwrapped it and placed the wrapper back down onto the coffee table, bringing her legs up onto the sofa, she picked up her book again and tried to concentrate.

Robbie glanced out the side of his paper again and all thoughts about sports went flying out the window when he saw her with the ice lolly. There was a look of pure concentration on her face as her mouth went to work, he didn't even think she was aware what images she was conjuring up in his mind.

He stifled a groan when he saw her tongue dart out and catch a small drip that had ran to the base before running back up, her mouth setting back to work.

After another minute he simply couldn't sit and watch her any longer. He was on his feet in seconds, the paper now lying forgotten as he bent over her, knees pressing into the sofa cushion next to her waist.

Jackie looked up at him in surprise. "What is it?"

"You're a bloody tease," he growled at her, and on seeing the look of confusion on her face he nodded down at the ice lolly.

Comprehension dawned and a slow smile spread across Jackie's face. "Were you starting to feel the heat?" she teased.

"Something like that," he replied. His hand curled around the lolly and took it from her, placing it down on the wrapper behind them.

Jackie smile widened as he leaned further over her. "That'll melt," she told him.

"Don't care," Robbie mumbled, taking her book and letting it drop to the floor before he finally moved over her completely, his mouth trailing up her neck before catching her lips with his. He could taste the fruity flavour of the ice lolly in her mouth and it was slowly driving him mad as he felt her fingers spear into his hair, pulling him closer. He moaned into her mouth as she pressed her hips upwards, rubbing against him.

Still kissing her, he trailed his finger down to the neckline of her top, tracing across her hot, damp skin. He thought of the coolness of her mouth and pulling back slightly he asked heavily, "You still wanting to cool down?"

She blinked for a moment, trying to summon back some reasonable thought, he'd actually managed to kiss her mindless. "Yes," she replied, "but I think this is going to do the opposite."

"Ah, I have a solution for that, although you really will have to lose your clothes for it."

She laughed. "Should have known you'd get me out of them one way or another."

"What can I say, I'm good at it."

"Very, still I don't really want to put on a show for your neighbours, it is broad daylight after all, so bedroom?"

"I'll meet you in there," he assured her, watching her go, sending him one last smile over her shoulder. He darted to the freezer and quickly found what he was looking for.

The bedroom was just as stuffy, if not more so than the rest of the flat, Jackie pulled her top over her head and slipped out of her trousers, she was just about to unclip her bra when she felt Robbie move behind her, his mouth dropping to the back of her neck, his hands taking over where she'd left off.

She shivered, arching her back. "Your hands are cold," she murmured.

"Mmm hmm," he mumbled in way of reply as his hands drifted down to curl around the band of her underwear, tugging them down until they simply fell into a puddle on the floor. "Bed," he told her lowly, even as his hips pressed into the curve of her back, showing her just how excited he was.

Smiling, she all but jumped on the bed, settling back against the pillows. That was when she caught sight of the ice tray he'd placed on the bedside table, she raised an eyebrow at him. "Robbie…" she started unsurely.

The bed dipped as he sat down next to her. His mouth lowered to hers for another brief but deep kiss. "Trust me," he told her lowly as he pulled away.

Robbie felt his stomach clench at the sight of Jackie sprawled out over the bed, waiting for him. Reaching behind him and grabbing an ice cube, he leaned over her, grasping both of her wrists together and pushing them above her head with his free hand.

He met her eyes as he lowered the ice to one already erect nipple, watching intently as the moment it made contact with her skin her eyes closed and her back arched as she let out a minute whimper. He circled the stiff bud almost lazily as Jackie bit down on her bottom lip, trying to hold back her moans. Placing a chaste kiss to the angle of her jaw, he trailed his mouth down her neck, his mouth fastening onto the neglected breast, his tongue mimicking the actions that he was carrying out with the ice cube.

She let out a low groan, her hips bucking slightly as he switched, his hot mouth latching onto freezing skin, causing goose bumps to break out over her flesh as she shuddered from the feeling. "Robbie!" she gasped sharply.

She felt him smile against her skin, his thumb and forefinger lightly pinching her nipple between them, tugging at it lightly before running the rapidly melting ice over it again. She gasped again, "Robbie, you're teasing me."

"Just tryin' to cool you down, as requested," he smiled, knowing he was getting to her now that she couldn't hold back her moans.

She moaned as he grabbed a new cube and ran it slowly down the slight curve of her stomach, droplets of water trickling down her sides. Shifting his weight over her, Robbie ran the ice around her navel, as his other hand drifted to between her legs, his fingers teasing her, pressing against her, drawing a strangled moan.

Pushing the ice cube into his mouth, he lifted her leg slightly, placing it over his shoulder as he moved his mouth to the back of her knee he traced the thin skin there with the ice, as his fingers sought out her clit, rubbing it gently. Jackie let out a harsh moan at the myriad of sensations. Her back arched and her fingers curled into the sheets as she struggled not to scream.

Her breaths turned to pants as she felt his fingers grow more insistent and he trailed his mouth and the ice up her thigh before suddenly pushing the cube into her. Her eyes shot open and she bucked up in shock, she opened her mouth to protest but the words died in her throat as his tongue thrust inside her, the heat contrasting with cold causing her toes to curl and a small scream to escape from her.

As his fingers upped the pressure on her clit, she pushed her hips further against his mouth unable to now even formulate the words to beg for more, instead letting incoherent sounds and mumbles fall from her lips unheeded between the harsh breaths she was struggling to draw in. Finally she felt the tension snap, a raw scream tearing loose from the back of her throat as her muscles contracted desperately and her head fell back, eyes squeezing shut as she rode out her release.

Once it was over, she was barely aware of the fact that he'd shifted so that he was stretched over her, his mouth brushing against hers, even as his fingers continued to tease the bundle of over sensitized nerves. Uncurling her hands from their death grip on the bed sheets, she curved her fingers around his jaw, pulling him into another kiss.

He drew back, asking with a note of amusement in his voice, "Did that help?"

She laughed, still slightly breathless, "I'm not sure that it really cooled me down, but overall I really can't complain." Her hands moved to the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head, her hands pressing against his warm skin, mouth drifting over his shoulder.

Applying some pressure, she pushed him onto his back, fingers drifting through the smattering of hairs across his chest and down to the button of his jeans. He lifted his hips, as she pulled both his jeans and boxers down, shifting them onto the floor.

She moved over him, knees either side of his hips. Robbie watched her, eyes dark with lust. He had to admit that he loved it when Jackie decided to take control.

His breath caught in his throat as she moved slowly down onto him, her eyes fluttering shut as her muscles adjusted to his intrusion. He watched in avid fascination as she leaned forward, her hands moving to either side of his head before she began to slowly undulate on top of him.

Letting out a groan, his fingers tightened even more into the pale skin of her hips, biting into the flesh - not that she cared.. He swallowed heavily as her full breasts swayed with her movements and small beads of sweat began to gather on her now flushed skin. He loved watching her like this, falling apart for him. As she rolled her hips, he thrust up, moving deeper inside her.

He'd spent years wondering what this would be like, picturing it many times over the years, and still it had been a revelation, a revelation that didn't seem to fade with time. If anything the sex just got better as they grew to know the other's body in more detail.

He sat up quickly, the change in angle drawing a strangled cry from her kiss swollen lips. His originally slow thrusts began to quickly pick up pace, his mouth tracing the beads of sweat that were rapidly appearing across her skin, revelling in the taste and feel of her surrounding him.

He felt his release approaching rapidly now and knew that she was just as close from her keening moans and the fluttering of her muscles around him. He began to thrust even harder, using his hands so he could angle her slightly, knowing he would hit every spot that made her writhe and moan against him as he moved deeper still.

His forehead pressed against hers, their lips brushing together before he dropped his mouth to her neck, nipping at spots he knew were sensitive, before moving back up to her mouth, this time kissing her deeply until she had to pull back, her head tilting backwards as she tried to suck in some desperately needed air.

Her nails bit into his back, and he simply couldn't care less, all he wanted now was to hear her scream his name. He didn't have to wait long, only seconds later she fell apart for him and he followed her into the abyss, his vision clouding over as he jerked and groaned, until they both fell exhausted back onto the bed.

After a few minutes, when he finally felt able to talk again, he asked, "So now that I've helped you cool down can we talk about bikini's again? Because I really don't feel you've given the subject the consideration it's due."


End file.
